Shōji Aizawa
is Hidetora Tōjō's right-hand man. Appearance Aizawa is a tall, muscular man with slicked back dark-blonde hair and eyes generally covered by round, blue sunglasses. He often dresses in casual clothes, most notably a long-sleeved purple shirt. Personality He has a cool and a somewhat cocky attitude and is a strong fighter. He has been able to evade one of Oga's attacks and even fight him briefly, although Oga had been taken by surprise. He and Kaoru are caught in the destruction of Ishiyama High and later share a hospital room with Kanzaki, Shiroyama, and Himekawa. Plot Tōhōshinki Arc Return to Ishiyama High School Arc Aizawa accompanies Jinno to a meeting at the Kunieda residence, which includes several of the Tōhōshinki and their affiliates. While there, Shimokawa explains that Tōjō was confronted by a group of delinquents earlier and that he was also there, though he is evidently unscathed, something that a now suspicious Aizawa comments upon. When the meeting goes underway, everyone comes to a decision on how they will gather information from the Ishiyama newcomers, so as to gain a possible advantage over them. Moreover, a separate battle will be held with their respective leaders, Yōhei Nasu and Tatsumi Oga.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 12-18 A dispute regarding their alliance's leader is brought forth by Kanzaki and Himekawa; such an argument is eventually closed after a game of rock-paper-scissors that Aizawa partakes in.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 4-6 The following day, Aizawa and Jinno both follow Misao Onizuka to keep a close watch on him, where they end up watching him play piano in a room alone. Aizawa watches the delinquent quietly as he eats a snack; during so, he expresses surprise at Onizuka's passion, even becoming shocked after listening to a little from his performance.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Page 3 Late at night, Aizawa and several of his classmates from Saint Ishiyama Academy head to their high school; as they arrive, Aizawa laughs at how Akumano Academy was burning when they realized that their fight was over earlier in the past year.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 1-3 Upon arriving, they are approached by the members of the Himekawa Special Forces, surprising Aizawa. He sees one of their members giving a lengthy introduction about himself and proceeds to kick the young man, then asks who he could be.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 6-8 Afterwards, he gets ready to fight.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 212, Page 18 He then engages in combat against the entire force; however, after fighting for a certain amount of time, he is utterly defeated by them all. Aizawa lies on the ground with blood streaming from his face, while he barely manages to lift himself up.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 215, Page 19 Powers & Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Aizawa has great combat skill as he was able to easily overwhelm Oga, but it should be noted that he initiated a surprise attack on Oga who on the other side was more concerned with finding Beel and Hilda than fighting him.. He met his superior against Shintaro Natsume, however as he was quite startled and intimidated at Natsume's arrival during the fight between them and Kanzaki and Himekawa and was implied to have been effortlessly defeated by Natsume. Enhanced Speed: Aizawa is shown to be extremely agile, being able to dodge every attack Oga throws at him during their first encounter. Enhanced Strength: It can be implied he is frightfully strong, being able to punch Oga into a heap of garbage and making Oga flinch when he was about to punch him in the face. Relationships Hidetora Tōjō Kaoru Jinno Quotes *(When Tōjō decides to "keep" Baby Beel) "You can't just “keep” a baby!!!" Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Ishiyama High